


Princess Street

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Britpicked, Scotland, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack and Ianto relax in Scotland.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Princess Street

They were relaxing in the park near Princess Street, nearby an elderly man in a kilt was playing bagpipes for change.  
  
"Hasn't this been a great vacation, Yan?" Jack smiled up at the sun. His greatcoat being used as their blanket.  
  
"Yes, an official visit with Archie is a popular vacation for _anyone_." He handed Jack a sandwich from the picnic basket.  
  
"Hey, just enjoy that we're away from the Hub for a few days."  
  
"Unless we come back and the Hub has exploded."  
  
" _Again_."Jack muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He kissed Ianto full on the mouth, despite the glares from passersby.


End file.
